role reversal
by Inazea
Summary: this is a translation of Rollentausch you can find on my profile. In the end it's going to content some lemon, so that's the cause for the rating. Forgive me strange language please :


Good afternoon, everybody :)  
So, first: This is a _translation_ of a fanfiction I wrote in German a few months ago, in German called "Rollentausch" which is "role reversal" in English and that's why this is the name of this Fanfic :)  
The original Fanfic is a Oneshot containing 9445 words of story, so I decided to cut it into pieces. Also because it's not that easy to translate a story and this way I have the chance to do it bit by bit, finding the best expression possible :)

Sorry for the confusion in the beginning, it's supposed to look like the person actually thought what's written down and thoughts tend to get confusing a little :) I hope it's okay nonetheless :)

Have a good read :)

Why am I thinking about this little nuisance so much? It's not like I liked him that much, ever. Irritating ball of energy … Incredibly annoying and always there … and now he's _finally_ gone.  
But that does not explain why I didn't make it to a line that made sense the last few days. It was contradictory to writing, strictly speaking. I have my silence now. But somehow … dammit! My hands are shaking while lightening a cigarette … Do I _really_ miss that little brat?  
First … get a coffee … yes, coffee … nice drug. Keeps you awake. So … let's get it started … romance novel … what do I write … a new novel again, hooray … what do I write, what do I write, what do I write … Would it be helpful to get a concept first? Not that I needed it, normally … well, I'm doing it for the money I guess … so, protagonists … my possibilities are … man and woman, woman and woman or man and man … do I take the standard? … no, not this time. Love stories between a man and a woman tend to get boring by now … let's break a few rules … Let's make two men a loving couple … so … where do I start the relationship? Huh … Coincidence? Destiny? Pizza service? Club? Ambulance? … do they know they're gay before they meet? No. Let's make them find out that they're drawn to men after their first meeting … so where do they meet first? An Accident! Yes, an accident's perfect. One of them is the doctor at the emergency room and the other one's the one that's hurt, badly. … Great, three months till deadline and all I have is … nothing, not even a concept to start with. At least no proper one. I guess I'm taking a walk … damn headache …

~~~(half an hour later)

Why the hell am I ending in this park? … here's where I met Shuichi … and why is that little nuisance in my head right now? Well, at least our sex wasn't that bad … but this non-stop-talking … why did I kiss him back then like a knee-jerk reaction in the first place? … Great, I'm _thinking_ 'knee-jerk' and ask myself why, yes, very intelligent. … but sometimes he were really cute, nonetheless … this look before we had sex, really really sweet. And every time I kissed him, he was surprised … But I guess it's better this way … not only for me, also for him … and I hope he never comes back … At least I don't have to be prepared for it any longer. It's been two weeks since I made him go …  
It had been so damn easy to get rid of the little one. I just said "Piss you off, you little brat!" And I looked dead serious. Voila, he was gone. Again. But he didn't come back the next day. It was all but strange. All but frustrating … all but. One case of stress less. Well, he wasn't _only_ stress … die tiny one had had his good sides …

Hold on a second, isn't that Shuichi? Holy crap, no, he's the last one I'd want to meet right now … Good luck I have put on the long coat with the hood … huh … is there someone following the little one? Why's he running that fast? … Gosh, he looks worn out … wait … what are these guys up to? Damn, they're beating up the little one … where's my … fuck! Forgot my mobile … so I guess I have to help him myself … He may me an annoying little brat, but I can't just stand here and watch those people beating him until he can't walk anymore …

~~~(seven minutes later)

"Oi, Shuichi!" … Great, he passed out. Just great … so, what am I to do? Do I take him home to me, or do I bring him to the hospital, or do I carry him to that Hiroshi person? … Well, I guess he should be brought to the hospital the way he's looking right now … Wonderful! Another night I'm not writing a line and who's the reason? That little brat!

Opening doors with kids in your hands can be quite difficult, I notice. But I can't lay him onto the ground … Okay, he sits, seatbelt is done … let's go! … where's the next hospital? … that's not really nice to look at … the boy in this condition … uh, here's my mobile. Left it in here again, how's that possible? … Maybe I should call this Hiroshi so I do not have to stay in the hospital, waiting for this good-for-nothing to wake up … hey, just ringing once … »Yuki Eiri … Shuichi's been beaten up by some guys in the park, I'm driving him to the hospital. I assume he doesn't want to wake up on his own. Furthermore I thought it would be wise to inform people who are interested in that little brat …« ha-ha, that snort almost made this call worth the time … »Yes, I'll be there immediately« "He hung up, how rude …" Actually he doesn't deserve this kind of nasty laugh right now … he's only worried about his college and mad at me for kicking Shuichi out … ah, the hospital …

-(later … Shuichi's point of view)

"Where ... where am I?" Shuichi murmured into the dim light that was spreading behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes. In his field of vision was the blurred image of a face. His first thought was – without a sense – 'Yuki!' but then he recognized "Hiro …" he murmured all but disappointed. "How did I get 'ere?"

Hiro looked a little pissed "Someone beat you up in the park, Yuki brought you here and called me … than he vanished."

'Huh? What? Why did Yuki bring me to the hospital? How did he know there were people beating me up in the park?'

"Yuki said that he was in the park by coincidence and watched it. Out of pure charity he thought that he couldn't only watch you been beaten dead so he drove you here. When I arrived we exchanged about two words before he disappeared. He told me on the phone that you may not want to wake up alone. He sounded as unemotionally as ever."

Shuichi thought this through. Yuki _had_ brought him to the hospital, that was something, wasn't it? But he disappeared right after he had finished this job. He would have driven everyone to the hospital if he was beaten up on the streets. But he would have stayed beside them until they woke up out of sense of duty, wouldn't he? So what was this supposed to mean? 'Why do you always have to hurt me that way, Yuki?' Shuichi's face became harder. He had been uncertain if he wanted to go back to Yuki … he was in love with him after all. But that was enough. He wouldn't be as happy, but Yuki wouldn't take the piss out of him any longer. Yuki had turned him adrift, had yelled at him, had called him a nuisance, so often he had been a piece of ice and had hurt Shuichi this way over and over again. That was it. It was definitely over now. That son of a bitch would have to go on on his own and be happy with it. _He_ wouldn't run after him any longer.

"Shuichi?" Hiro had watched Shuichi's face change.

"Oh, nothing. I just made a final decision … but I have a question, when am I allowed to leave? I have lyrics on my mind …" Yuki had to leave him alone, once and forever and that was great inspiration for lyrics. He didn't even recognize the bruises any longer that covered his arms, legs, stomach and back when he started to write down the new song.

"What do you think, Hiro?" he asked after a few minutes and handed Hiro the paper. Due to some reason Hiro had had paper and a pen in his pockets.

"Not bad. I have already a melody going through my head … finally! A Lovesong that does not only tell about desire. Really good job, Shuichi!"

Shuichi grinned widely. The songs about desire were written for now he guessed. He had written those lyrics for Yuki. To make him feel the pain. Finally. He _wanted_ to hurt Yuki with this song. Maybe he achieved his goal. Of course he was still in love with Yuki, love does not have a switch to turn off. But Yuki had hurt him too deep. He wanted his revenge.

So, I hope this is readable. I guess you can recognize that it isn't originally written in English. If someone speaks both languages I'm glad for everything I can do better :) The original "Rollentausch" is also uploaded here, so ... :)

Feel free to review :)

LG and Good Night,

Ina


End file.
